


Working Out The Kinks

by temporalDecay



Series: distrait shorts [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established BDSM Relationship, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kink Negotiation, Scene Planning, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalDecay/pseuds/temporalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Choco, who wanted Agness and Odessa talking and planning out a scene. One long pesterlog of ladies gossiping, flirting and being kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elistanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elistanel/gifts).



> Done in pesterlog form just for the sake of showing how much I do love you.
> 
> Enjoy a bit of second hand worldbuilding for Distrait in the process, but be warned that this is domestic as fuck.

interstellarFright [IF] began trolling immiscibleAeon [IA]

IF: ʕ ugh ʖ  
IA: welcome home.  
IF: ʕ thanks, nessy ʖ  
IA: long flight?  
IF: ʕ full of amazingly stupid people too ʖ  
IF: ʕ i had to spend almost fifteen hours listening to kids ask the most asinine questions about the new systems ʖ  
IF: ʕ its a miracle no one got shot ʖ  
IA: ouch.  
IA: at leazt it'z over now, right?  
IA: that waz the lazt batch of traineez you had to deal with?  
IF: ʕ for now at least ʖ  
IF: ʕ though i heard captain simone wants to saddle me with a few more ʖ  
IF: ʕ apparently i have a talent to make stupid people be less stupid ʖ  
IA: i can atezt to that, though.  
IF: ʕ youre not stupid, you just like to misbehave ʖ  
IA: point.  
IA: but i can ztill zee why you would be a good candidate for it.  
IF: ʕ maybe ʖ  
IF: ʕ lets talk about something more interesting than my budding career as a babysitter ʖ  
IF: ʕ how were things while i was gone ʖ  
IF: ʕ did anything interesting happen ʖ  
IF: ʕ did your slime pet eat someone ʖ  
IA: haha, nah.  
IA: everything'z the zame az alwayz, though i heard they'll azzing a new zector admin after the next review.  
IA: not really worried for myzelf, but i'm wondering who'z gonna get the ax.  
IA: my money'z on zayden, but ellery zayz he might actually pazz the audit yet.  
IA: of courze he might juzt be pulling my leg becauze when izn't ellery trying to pull my leg.  
IF: ʕ heh ʖ  
IF: ʕ hows he doing ʖ  
IF: ʕ i havent seen him in forever ʖ  
IA: eh, it'z ellery.  
IA: ztill offenzively tall, terminally cranky and bitching about new equipment.  
IA: ocazzionally tormenting the unzuzpecting newbie too.  
IA: zame az alwayz.  
IA: i ought to cut hiz hair again zometime, it'z getting ridiculouz again.  
IF: ʕ i tell you, i keep expecting him to flip pale for you ʖ  
IA: that would be hilariouz and merzifully will never happen.  
IA: he likez making me zuffer too much.  
IF: ʕ in his defense, you suffer very prettily <3 ʖ  
IA: <3!  
IA: one doez try, ma'am.  
IF: ʕ do you now ʖ  
IF: ʕ feel like trying for me ʖ  
IA: that'd be nize, yez.  
IF: ʕ i imagine itd be ʖ  
IF: ʕ not tonight though ʖ  
IF: ʕ i still need to get settled in again ʖ  
IF: ʕ what shift are you working this week ʖ  
IA: zecond and third in a row.  
IA: plenty of time to zleep and rezt like you told me.  
IA: zee? i behave zometimez.  
IF: ʕ but only sometimes ʖ  
IF: ʕ hows your back ʖ  
IA: pretty good, none of it zcarred and there'z juzt a couple zcabz left over that i promize i didn't zcratch.  
IA: i've been good.  
IF: ʕ ill be the judge of that ʖ  
IF: ʕ but given the enthusiasm i suppose this means you have something in mind ʖ  
IA: maybe.  
IF: ʕ uh huh ʖ  
IA: well...  
IA: my lazt audit actually went really well zo i got a bonuz for that, which i haven't zpent yet.  
IF: ʕ you want me to put more holes in you ʖ  
IA: a couple, yeah.  
IA: but colton got me a really nize chain for the corzet except it'z too long.  
IA: i told him to hold onto it.  
IA: if you add a few new ringz i can do zomething pretty with it.  
IF: ʕ im still not going to flog you with healing piercings on your back ʖ  
IF: ʕ that rule is still firmly in place ʖ  
IA: well, you could alwayz flog me and then do the pierzingz.  
IF: ʕ agness ʖ  
IA: i can take it.  
IF: ʕ i dont doubt that, but id rather not ʖ  
IF: ʕ you bleed beautifully, nessy, but i dont want to push that miraculous healing of yours until its less miraculous ʖ  
IF: ʕ besides, setting up a proper piercing scene takes long enough without the flogging ʖ  
IA: a girl can dream, though.  
IF: ʕ i know, but we can always figure out something else ʖ  
IA: i ztill want thoze ringz, though.  
IA: you'll like what i have in mind.  
IF: ʕ i always do ʖ  
IF: ʕ but maybe we can plan something around them later ʖ  
IF: ʕ if i may be frank, i really just want to fuck you until you cry ʖ  
IA: ...i have to go back to work az zoon az i finizh lunch.  
IF: ʕ do you ʖ  
IA: yez.  
IA: and now i'm gonna be thinking with my bulge all zhift.  
IF: ʕ well, as long as your bulge thinks of me ʖ  
IA: alwayz, ma'am.  
IF: ʕ so ʖ  
IF: ʕ what if instead of putting a few new lovely holes in you, we give the candles and the wax another go ʖ  
IA: i'd like that, yeah.  
IA: though the clean up can be a pain.  
IF: ʕ eh, its not so bad ʖ  
IF: ʕ i just need to be better prepared this time ʖ  
IF: ʕ though i dont know if blood and wax together will be too much for you ʖ  
IA: i'm okay with that, but that might ztretch thingz out a little too much.  
IA: maybe keep to weltz at mozt.  
IF: ʕ i can do that ʖ  
IF: ʕ and if you misbehave, which you will because you cant help yourself, ill just have to get creative about what to do about it ʖ  
IA: have i ever mentioned how much i like it when you get creative?  
IF: ʕ once or twice, but i couldnt really make out the words through the gag ʖ  
IA: well, i really like it when you get creative, ma'am. <3  
IF: ʕ <3 ʖ  
IF: ʕ will you stay the whole shift or do you want to go home afterwards ʖ  
IA: i wouldn't mind zticking around, if you'll have me.  
IF: ʕ of course ʖ  
IF: ʕ ill make sure to set up the coon ʖ  
IA: been a while zinze i ztayed with you, it'll be nize.  
IF: ʕ itll certainly be ʖ  
IF: ʕ what night will work best for you ʖ  
IA: i'm pretty okay with any thiz week.  
IA: do you know what zhiftz will you be working now that you're back?  
IF: ʕ second and fourth, so how about two nights from now, third shift ʖ  
IA: that zoundz good.  
IA: although...  
IF: ʕ although ʖ  
IA: you do realize that'z two nightz i'm gonna zpend zquirming in my chair.  
IF: ʕ i like you squirming in your chair ʖ  
IF: ʕ that other rule is still in place, too ʖ  
IF: ʕ so you will be good and unless ellery decides he wants attention, you will keep your hands everywhere but yourself ʖ  
IA: i'm going to dieeeeeeee.  
IF: ʕ nope ʖ  
IF: ʕ youre just gonna wish you would ʖ  
IF: ʕ <3 ʖ  
IA: <3  
IA: ...do i have to be good?  
IF: ʕ only if you want me to be good ʖ  
IA: what if i want you to be terrible?  
IF: ʕ then youll be so miserable ellery will actually flip pale for you ʖ  
IA: ...what if i want the mizery and none of ellery palenezz?  
IF: ʕ then youd have to be really, really good ʖ  
IF: ʕ which might be a first for you and which i would certainly encourage ʖ  
IA: ...are the two nightz over yet?  
IF: ʕ nope ʖ  
IA: ZIGH.  
IA: alright.  
IA: i'll attempt very hard to be good.  
IA: but i warn you that i might fail.  
IA: i might fail zo hard photographic evidenze might find itz way to you.  
IF: ʕ and then i will extend a very politely worded invitation to ellery so he can join us in one of our little sessions ʖ  
IA: ...and zuddenly i know what i want for my wriggling day.  
IF: ʕ im taking note and you better not regret telling me that ʖ  
IA: have i ever regretted telling you zomething?  
IF: ʕ brat ʖ  
IA: yeah.  
IA: but i'm your favorite mizbehaving brat.  
IA: alaz, i have to go work and put the fear of me and my zlime monzter in a bunch of rowdy zientiztz.  
IF: ʕ sounds exciting, have fun ʖ  
IA: i'm really glad you're back.  
IF: ʕ im really glad to be back as well ʖ  
IF: ʕ have a nice shift, nessy ʖ  
IA: you az well, ma'am.  
IA: <3  
IF: ʕ <3 ʖ

interstellarFright [IF] ceased trolling immiscibleAeon [IA]

**Author's Note:**

> Amount of people allowed to call Agness "Nessy": 1.
> 
> Amount of people who will be viciously, violently murdered if they call Agness "Nessy": ∞-1.


End file.
